


secret spy stories

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU + Trope + Prompt Challenge, Enemies to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Spy!AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: prompted on tumblr by @dreamingunderafigtree for the AU + Trope + Prompt gameAU:#3 – spy!AUTrope:#2 – enemies to loversPrompt:#27 – “That was a bad idea. 0/10 would not recommend.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	secret spy stories

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry if this is not exactly enemies to lovers, the length kind of made that hard. Headcanon on this one that John and Sherlock ended up as enemies for different agencies (John for MI6, Sherlock for some freelancing) and they used to be friends or lovers who became enemies again, and then some crazy case brings them back together and Sherlock saves John and, oh dammit, now I want to write a whole goddamn fic, oops.

The Jaguar careened around a corner, tires spinning against the cobblestone street. Behind the steering wheel, Sherlock snarled and twisted his arms, throwing the car into a skid. Gunshots rang out, a bullet striking the rear window and shattering the glass.

“Bloody hell!” The man in the passenger seat ducked, gripping the dash with white-knuckled hands. “You can’t drive like that through a city—you’ll kill someone!”

“That’s why _I’m_ the bad guy, and _you’re_ not,” Sherlock snapped. “Now shut up, John, and let me drive!” A street sign snapped off as the front grill plowed into it, making a loud, metallic screeching noise against the hood.

The car following behind pulled closer, and John tilted to the side, crawling through to the backseat. Ducking against the leather upholstery, he levelled a handgun to point out the shattered rear window. The Jaguar jerked, fishtailing, and he braced himself with a scowl.

“Stop shaking about, dammit!” he shouted, repositioning himself with his free hand. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“I’m trying!” Sherlock dodged the car around a cluster of pedestrians. “God, you MI6 blokes _are_ demanding.”

“Oh, shut up.” John aimed out of the window again, firing off several precise rounds. The driver of the pursuing car slumped against the steering wheel, the vehicle careening away into a wall with a loud crumpling metal noise.

Sherlock skidded the car to a screeching stop. In the back seat, John was thrown to the floor with a thud. He sat up with a groan, glaring as Sherlock leaned around to look at him with a grin.

“Well, _that_ was a bad idea,” John grumbled, sitting up and rubbing at his left shoulder. “0/10 would not recommend.”

Sherlock’s lips quirked with amusement. “Got us back on the same side again, didn’t it?”

Tilting forward, John’s grin shifted into a smirk as he reached out to tangle his fingers in Sherlock’s mussed hair. “Indeed, it did.” His eyebrow lifted. “Don’t think for a second that I didn’t know that was your plan all along.”

Sherlock’s answering chuckle was low, and he allowed himself to be pulled forward for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. “Busted,” he muttered, feeling John’s grin against his lips.


End file.
